The Dance-A Tell Me Short
by Sushilover8
Summary: This is a short of when Isaac proposed to Alexis Hughes. It is best if you read the original story first, A Canadian Secret and Tell Me.


**This is a short story on...oh! Why don't you just guess it? :D**

**(Alexis' POV)**

"Mom! Zoey's gonna be here any minute!" I scream and I hear my mom walk down the stairs.

"Okay. Me and your father will be out of your way..." She says and I nod. I kinda wanted my mom to help, but I was embarrased to ask her.

My dad comes running down the stairs with a smile.

"Hey honey! Big day!" My dad says as he hugs me.

"Now me and your dad are just gonna get some stuff done. ComicCon is near..." My mom says. She works at Conventions, and her real name is Julie.

"I found these two twins who do gaming together...reminds me of me and Jerome..." My dad says and I smile.

"I miss him...he and Louise should come over soon. Haven't seen Kevin in a long time..." I say as the doorbell rings.

I open the door and Zoey walks in with a bag of make-up and her dress.

"Mother of god Zoey..." I say as she laughs and we run upstairs to my room.

"You need to look special for Isaac!" She says with a laugh as she sits me down.

"And you need to look special for Damion..." I say as she blushes. Damion was her crush, and he asked her to the dance. Cameron was going with another girl, her name was Brittany...and she was actually pretty nice.

"Shut up..." She says. I nudge her as she takes out some eyeliner.

"Now! Time to make you pretty!" She says as she starts applying make-up on me.

I get out of the car, followed by Zoey and wave bye to my parents. We fix our dresses and check out hair.

**(Alexis: . )**

**(Zoey: )**

We walked in and spotted Isaac, Brittany and Cameron talking to each other and laughing. Isaac spotted me and walked over to me and smiled.

"You look beautiful as always..." He says as he kisses my cheek. I blush as Zoey runs over to Damion. They hug and all 6 of us walk over to the dance floor and start dancing.

"Be right back..." Isaac says as he runs off. He comes back with two cups of fruit punch, and I take a cup and sniff it.

"Is it punched?" I ask him. He sniffs it then takes a sip.

"Yeah..." He says and I sigh. He takes the cups and throws them in the trash. I take his hand and we walk out the back door.

"Where are we going?" He asks me as I pull him. We keep walking until I see a vending machine. I buy us a Fanta and a Coke and I give him the Fanta.

"You didn't have to..." He says and I smile.

"I'm thirsty, and I bet you are too! So drink up!" I say as I open my soda and drink it. He laughs as he opens his Fanta.

"You're not like most girls. Most girls talk about fashion and all that stuff..." He says as he takes a sip.

"Oh my god look at her nails!" I say in a white girl voice. We burst out laughing and he pulls me in.

"So I buy you soda and you seduce me?" I ask him with a giggle. He leans in and kisses me and I kiss back. I tasted the Fanta on his lips, mixed with Coke.

He pulls away and I smile. I take his hand and we walk to the middle of the soccer field.

"This is my first time on a field...I've never been a sporty one..." I say and he laughs. He bites his lip and looks at me.

"Alexis Isabelle Hughes...do you love me?" He asks me.

"Why wouldn't I?" I ask him as I take a gulp of my Coke.

"Good...Alexis Isabelle Hughes..." Isaac says. He gets on a knee and takes out a ring. I gasp and look at his eyes. His soft green eyes, that I always fell for.

"Will you marry me?" He asks me and I nod my head. I don't cry, because that makes me weak. I hug him and he kisses me.

He puts the ring on me and I start laughing. He looks at me, confused.

"It's just that this is an interesting proposal. Prom, sodas, and now I'm married!" I say with a chuckle.

"Yeah...it was supposed to be inside...but you went outside so I thought a soccer field would be good..." He says.

"It's perfect..." I say as I kiss him and smile.

He takes my hand as we walk back to the gym.

"I guess I'm not a Hughes anymore..." I say as he turns around to look at me.

"You can keep the secret for a bit. A secret..." He says. "Canadian's are usually nice and tell the truth..."

"Well then it's a Canadian secret..." I say with a laugh**(See what I did there?)**

I walk back to the gym and Zoey runs over to me and embraces me with a hug.

"Where did you go? I was so worried!" She says and I nod.

"Im fine...I have something to tell you..." I say**(You know where this is going?)**

"Okay...tell me..." She says**(Boom!)**

"Isaac proposed!" I say and Zoey squeals.

"Congrats! Now, go dance!" Zoey says as she pushes me into the dance floor with Isaac. He takes my hand and we start to dance to a slow song.

"I'll love you forever..." Isaac says as I put my head on his chest.

"Forever?" I ask him as I look up. He nods and smiles.

"Forever."

**SORRY ABOUT THAT I WAS WRITING AND I JUST NOTICED THE FLOW OF IT AND I WANTED TO PUT ALL MY STORIES AND I BET YOU'RE LIKE "WOW JUST WOW" *CLAPS HANDS SARCASTICALLY***

**So yeah...A Canadian Secret...Tell Me...Forever...**

**It's been so long since I wrote the first chapter to Forever...time flies so fast...**

**Stay tuned for more shorts!**

**Sushi out!**


End file.
